Das geheimnissvolle Theater
by Schillok
Summary: Ein Sturm zwingt Ash, Misty und Tracy dazu, auf einer kahlen Insel Schutz zu suchen. Zu ihrem Glück gibt es hier auch ein altes Haus - aber es war wohl doch keine gute Idee hineinzugehen. Seltsame Dinge geschehen...
1. Willkommen im Theater

Das geheimnisvolle Theater

Teil 1by Schillok

Wieder einmal sind unsere Freunde – Ash, Misty, Tracy, Pikachu und natürlich Lapras – auf ihrem Weg entlang der Orange-Inseln. Das Wetter war gut, die Wellen nicht zu stark und das Wasser angenehm warm. Doch diese Idylle sollte nicht lange anhalten.

„Pi -Pika -Pi! ". „Was ist den los Pikachu? Misty, Tracy – seht ihr das? Dort hinten am Horizont!"„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus" meinte Tracy. „Wir müssen sofort Schutz suchen!"

Am Horizont hatte sich eine dunkle Wolkenfront gebildet. Der Wind wurde stärker und blies die Wolken genau in ihre Richtung. Das war kein Sturm – das war ein Orkan! Noch war alles ruhig, aber immer höher werdende Wellen zeugten von der Gefahr.

„Wir müssen auf eine Insel" rief Tracy. „Auf dem Meer haben wir keine Chance – die Wellen können bis zu 3 Meter hoch werden!" Misty und Ash zuckten zusammen. Auf dem Weg hierher waren sie schon lange an keiner mehr vorbei gekommen. „Lapras: schwimme parallel zum Sturm – und schwimm so schnell du kannst!" befahl Ash nervös.

Die Situation sah nicht gut aus – der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und weit und breit war keine Insel zu sehen. „Da hinten!" rief plötzlich Misty. „Wir sind gerettet!" Tatsächlich war da etwas. Und als sie näher kamen, konnten sie die Insel genauer erkennen.

„Wow, seht euch das an!" staunte Ash. Die Insel war wirklich seltsam: es war ein kahler Felsen – ohne jegliche Vegetation. Und sie war winzig. Höchstens 30 Meter lang und 70 Meter breit – ein trostloser Anblick. Aber das wirklich eigenartige an dieser Insel war nicht etwa ihr Aussehen, sondern ein merkwürdiges Haus. Es stand ganz alleine auf dieser leeren Insel. Düster, verlassen, unheimlich. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre nie ein Mensch dort gewesen.

„Eine seltsame Insel" meinte Tracy, als Lapras endlich den Strand erreichte. Doch zum Staunen war keine Zeit – urplötzlich begann es wie aus Strömen zu regnen und Blitze zuckten nur wenige tausend Meter entfernt.

„Schnell in das Haus!" rief Ash, zog Lapras zurück und benutzte seine Mütze, um sich gegen den Regen zu schützen. „Dort suchen wir Unterschlupf!" So schnell sie konnten, liefen die drei (und natürlich Pikachu) auf das Haus zu. 

Von nahen war es noch unheimlicher. Die drei blieben unter dem Vorderdach stehen. „Gehen wir rein?" – „Hier draußen ist es viel zu gefährlich." – „Außerdem bin ich klitschnass und ich friere."

So öffneten die drei langsam die quitschende Eingangstür und tratten ein. Drinnen war alles dunkel. Und trotzdem war alles relativ sauber. Kaum Staub und Spinnenweben, keine umgestürzen Möbel. Und über der Eingangstür stand: „Willkommen im Marien-Theater".

Sie standen in der Eingangshalle – ein riesiger Raum. Auch wenn er ein paar Fenster hatte: inzwischen war es draußen so dunkel geworden, dass man meinen konnte es wäre schon Nacht. In dem Raum selbst war es dunkel. Nur ab und zu erhellte ein Blitz, gefolgt von ohrenbetäubenden Donner, die finstere Halle. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die verringerten Lichtverhältnisse und sie konnten langsam alles sehen.

„Scheint so, als währe dies einmal ein Theater gewesen" vermutete Misty. „Ein Theater auf so einem trostlosen Felsen, weit entfernt von nirgendwo?" fragte Ash. Doch auch er hatte keine bessere Idee und so fügte er hinzu: „Aber es sieht wirklich so aus."

„Hallo, ist hier irgendwer?" rief Tracy in die Dunkelheit. Erwartungsgemäß antwortete niemand, außer dem heulenden Wind, dem prasselnden Regen und gelegentlichen Donnergrollen war nur das gleichmäßige Atmen von Ash, Misty, Tracy und Pikachu zu hören. Sie gingen tiefer in das Gebäude hinein. Es schien alles sicher zu sein: das Theater hatte bestimmt schon mehrere Stürme überstanden.

„Habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, als ob ihr beobachtet werdet?" fragte Misty verunsichert.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort ertönte nur ein seltsamer Schrei, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen. Sie waren nicht allein...


	2. Bühne Frei!

Das geheimnisvolle Theater

Das geheimnisvolle Theater

2. Teil

by Schillok

Das Geräusch kam aus einem anderen Raum. Ash, Misty, Tracy und Pikachu liefen so schnell sie konnten auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Es war mitten im Theaterraum – direkt auf der Bühne. „Seien wir lieber vorsichtig" mahnte Tracy. „Wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet." Vorsichtig stiegen sie auf die Bühne und was sie sahen – damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet!

Auf der Bühne war ein tiefes Einschlagsloch – ein Sandsack hatte sich von der Decke gelöst und mit ungeheuerer Wucht den Boden zerschmettert. Nur ein paar Meter davon entfernt lag: ein Pummeluff. Es sah so aus, als hätte es sich mit letzter Kraft durch einen Sprung davor gerettet, von dem Sandsack erschlagen zu werden.

„Das arme Pummeluff" sagte Misty anteilvoll. Pummeluff war wirklich arm dran: es stand noch ganz unter Schock und zitterte am ganzen Leibe. „Scheint so, als hätte es noch mal Glück gehabt!" meinte Tracy. „Vermutlich hat sich ein Sandsack bei dem Sturm von der Decke gelöst." Doch so recht wollte er es selbst nicht glauben. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Sturm auch nur im geringsten Schuld sein könnte. Alle Fenster waren fest verschlossen, nirgends war auch nur ein Windchen zu spüren. Alles war still...

„Wir sollten machen das wir hier gekommen" beendete Misty das Schweigen. „Wer weiß, nicht das wir das nächste Opfer sind!" Sie entschlossen sich, zurück in die Eingangshalle zu gehen. Dort erschien es ihnen am sichersten. Und auch Pummeluff machte keine Anstallten zu singen. Zu tief saß der Schock noch in ihrem Körper.

„Du sag mal Misty" fragte Ash, nachdem sie sich einen sicheren Platz in der Nähe der Gadarobe gesucht hatten. Anstelle zu Antworten, setzte Misty ihren Rucksack ab und holte Togepi heraus. Es schlief, oder besser: es hatte geschlafen. Denn nun wachte es auf und begann mit einem erschrockenen „Togepi? Togepi!"

Fast im selben Moment begann einer der alten Schränke zu wackeln und stürzte gleich darauf um – und Pummeluff stand unglücklicherweise genau auf der Aufschlagsstelle. Pummeluff war wie gelähmt - unmöglich sich zu rühren. Zu ihrem Glück war aber Pikachu schnell genug zur Stelle: es machte es machte einen schnellen Sprung auf Pummeluff zu, stieß es schnell genug aus der Gefahrenzone und brachte sich mit einem beherzen Sprung selbst in Sicherheit. Der Schrank schlug krachend auf dem Boden auf. Erst jetzt bemerkten Ash, Misty und Tracy so richtig was geschehen war.

Pummeluff hatte einen weiteren Schock bekommen: Das war nun schon das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, in der es fast erschlagen wurde. Unterdessen lobte Ash sein Pikachu: „Das hast du echt toll gemacht Pikachu! Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich". „Seht mal dort!" Tracy hatte etwas entdeckt. Und die anderen sahen es jetzt auch: ein Schatten, der so schnell es ging versuchte, in die Dunkelheit des Theaters zurückzukehren. „Nichts wie hinterher!"

Mit einem Satz sprangen unsere Freude auf, um den Schatten zu verfolgen und wollten den Schatten verfolgen. Doch bis sie sich ihre Rucksäcke geschnappt und Tracy das Pummeluff in die Arme nahm um es zu tragen (das arme Ding konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren und es wäre unverantwortlich gewesen es hier zu lassen) hatte sich der Schatten einen gewaltigen Vorsprung verschafft und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Als unsere Freunde endlich den neuen Raum betraten, war keine Spur mehr von ihm zu erkennen.

„Sehen können wir ihn nicht mehr" meinte Tracy. „Aber hören müsste man ihn immer noch!" Mit diesen Worten holte er Merril aus seinem Pokéball. „Eine gute Idee, Tracy. Los Pikachu – versuch es auch mal." „Tja" sagte Tracy stolz. „Was auch immer das war – es muss Geräusche machen. Und dann wird mein Merril uns dorthin führen."

„Äh, Jungs..." unterbrach Misty die beiden besorgt. „Seht mal..." Merril und Pikachu waren nicht mehr angespannt beim Lauschen – im Gegenteil. Beide schwankten nur noch kurz und fielen dann zu Boden. „Tracy, was ist mit ihnen los?" fragte Ash besorgt. Dieser beugte sich kurz über die beiden Pokémon und antwortete verwundert: „Sie schlafen." Tatsächlich: beide Pokémon waren in tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Jegliche Weckversuche waren umsonst.

„Wir müssen dieses, dieses... Ding finden!" beendete Misty schließlich die Weckversuche. „Denn bis dahin sind wir nicht sicher. Das nächste Mal könnten wir nicht mehr soviel Glück haben und einschlafen oder sogar von irgend einem Gegenstand erschlagen werden." „Ich glaube Misty hat recht" stimmte Ash zu und nahm das schlafende Pikachu auf seine Schulter. „Los jetzt – weit kann es noch nicht gekommen sein." „Ich glaube ich habe da noch eine Idee" sagte Tracy, zog sein schlafendes Merril zurück und holte Bluzuk aus seinem Pokéball. „Bluzuk – suche alles was sich bewegt!"

Bluzuk tat wie geheißen und konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann sprang es aufgeregt auf und ab und lief durch eine in der Dunkelheit gut versteckte Tür am Ende des Raumes. Die drei Freunde hatten große Mühe dem kleinen Käferpokémon zu folgen. Sie gelangten in einen großen Raum, gefüllt mit allerlei seltsamen Dingen – die Requisitenkammer.

„Hier muss es irgendwo sei – irgendwo zwischen all diesem Krempel. Aber keine Angst: mein Bluzuk wird es schon finden." Zumindest dachte Tracy das – denn der Schatten machte dieser Vorstellung einen strich durch die Rechnung. Bluzuk ging gerade an einem Schild für römische Soldaten vorbei: In diesem Moment schoss ein Schatten hinter dem Schild hervor, stieß das erschrockene Bluzuk gegen einen Stapel Holz und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit – während der Holzstapel über Bluzuk zusammenfiel. Auch Ash, Misty und Tracy waren überrascht – zu überrascht um den Schatten zu verfolgen. Bluzuk hatte eine dicke Beule abbekommen, taumelte durch die Gegend und war völlig verwirrt: es war nun nutzlos.

„Es wird langsam knapp" sagte Ash besorgt. „Bis jetzt hat **es** sowohl Pikachu und Merril, als auch Bluzuk außer Gefecht gesetzt. Was denkt ihr, w..."

Er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden. Aus irgend einen Grund fielen die sorgfältig gestapelten Requisiten in sich zusammen. Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzten Metallschilde, Speer, Laternen und jede Menge anderes Zeugs zu Boden – und riss in einer Kettenreaktion alle benachbarten Gegenstände ebenfalls aus der Balance. Unsere Freunde befanden sich in der Mitte des Raumes – keine Chance davonzulaufen oder irgendwie auszuweichen. Wenn ihnen nicht sofort etwas einfiele , würden sie unter den zusammenfallenden Requisiten begraben werden...


	3. Der Vorhang fällt

Das geheimnisvolle Theater

Das geheimnisvolle Theater

Teil 3

by Schillok

Unsere Freunde saßen wirklich in der Klemme. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit den zusammenstürzenden Requisiten zu entkommen – oder doch?

„Relaxo – los!", rief Ash und das riesige Pokémon erschien. „Schnell Relaxo: Härtner und Stärke! Misty, Tracy – kommt schnell hinter seinen Rücken." Relaxo richtete sich auf und stemmte sich der entgegenkommenden Welle von einstürzenden Gegenständen entgegen. Es schepperte und krachte, Requisite um Requisite traf gegen Relaxo's dicken Bauch. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt, die Sicht im Raum war gleich null.

Als sich die Staubwolke wieder gelegt hatte konnte man endlich das Ausmaß der Kettenreaktionsehen: Kein Gegenstand stand mehr auf dem anderen, überall lagen Scherben und Splitter verstreut. Und trotzdem: wie durch ein Wunder stand Relaxo noch, und ebenso die drei jungen Leute, die sich hinter ihm in Sicherheit gebracht hatten.

„Da haben wir mal wieder echt Glück gehabt!", meinte Tracy. „Wie gut das dein Relaxo so stark ist." „Ja, das hast du wirklich toll gemacht Relaxo.", lobte es auch Misty. Und Ash fügte hinzu: „Genau, vielen Dank. Es ist toll, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. – Und jetzt zurück, du mußt dich jetzt erst mal ausruhen."

Kaum war Relaxo zurückgezogen, da sahen sie schon wieder den Schatten. Er stand am Ende des Raumes und wollte wohl nachsehen, ob er die Eindringlinge erledigt hatte. Als er sah, daß diese noch wohlauf waren, verschwand er schnell in den nächsten Raum. „Los, hinterher – diesmal kriegen wir es!". Ash, Misty und Tracy durchquerten vorsichtig den Haufen umgestürzter Requisiten und Scherben. Sogar mit etwas mehr Vorsicht betraten die drei den nächsten Raum. Es war ein relativ kleiner Raum, ganz anders als die riesige Requisitenkammer. Aber er war ordentlich – da stand ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett und: eine Lampe. Durch diese Lampe war der Raum (relativ) hell erleuchtet – eine willkommene Abwechslung zum ansonsten düsteren Theater. Und dieser Raum hatte nur ein Fenster und nur diese eine Tür. Der Schatten saß in der Falle.

Aus Vorsicht holte Ash sein Bisasam und Misty ihr Sterndu aus ihren Pokébällen – sie wollten auf das was sie erwartete vorbereitet sein. „Wo auch immer du bist – zeige dich!", rief Ash in den Raum und wartete was passiert. Tatsächlich: der Schatten trat aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Schrank hervor. Und da sahen sie es endlich bei vollem Licht...

Der Schatten, der ihnen so viel **Ärger bereitet hatte war: Team R....**

Nein – natürlich nicht! In Wirklichkeit war es nur – ein Piepi!

„Was?", fragten sich Ash, Misty und Tracy ungläubig, „Ein Piepi hat uns so viele Probleme bereitet? Aber..."

Diesen Satz sollten sie nie beenden. Denn plötzlich fing das Piepi an zu singen. Eine seltsame Melodie – aber auch sie hatte die berühmt-berüchtigte Wirkung: Sowohl die drei Trainer, als auch Bisasam, Sterndu und sogar Togepi (das sich die ganze Zeit über in der Sicherheit von Misty's Rucksack befand) wurden immer müder und müder und schliefen schließlich ein. Piepi sah sich zufrieden um – endlich hatte es alle außer Gefecht gesetzt. Obwohl? Wirklich alle? Da fehlte doch nochjemand!

„Pummel! Pummel Pummeluff!". Eben dieser jemand meldete sich jetzt wütend zu Wort. Pummeluff, das bis vor kurzem noch ganz verstört war, hatte durch Piepi's Gesang endlich seine Fassung wiedergewonnen.

[ Hinweis: ab jetzt übersetze ich direkt, was die Pokémon sagen – sonst versteht ja keiner was!]

Die beiden Pokémon standen sich gegenüber und schätzten ihre Kräfte ab. Sowohl Pummeluff, als auch Piepi waren in gutem Zustand – ein Kampf würde für beide Seiten eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Angelegenheit werden.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier", beschwerte sich Piepi, „und du hast ja nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen. Aber das lässt sich ändern!" Piepi bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor. „Warum? Was hab' ich dir den getan?", fragte Pummeluff verunsichert zurück. Auch wenn sich Pummeluffs und Piepis nicht sonderlich mochten – warum sollten sie Feinde sein? „Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?", fragte Piepi enttäuscht. Da Pummeluff auf diese Frage nur mit einem verdutzten Blick reagierte, half Piepi ihm auf die Sprünge. Es drehte seinen Kopf und hinter seinem Ohr hatte es eine kleine Blume – es war **das** Piepi. Das Piepi, das das Raumschiff am Mondberg bebaut hatte.

„Na, erinnerst du dich jetzt wieder? Wegen dir sind wir nie an unserem Ziel angekommen, sondern sind irgendwo bruchgelandet." Piepi hatte offenbar genug: „Aber jetzt bekomme ich meine Rache! Bist du bereit? Ich greife jetzt an!"

Tja – Piepi war nun mehr als nur wütend. Aber auch Pummeluff war für einen Kampf bereit. Im Hintergrund konnte man noch den Sturm heulen hören und kurzzeitig wurde der Raum von einem gleißendem Blitz erhellt.

Piepi begann den Kampf mit einer Schädelwumme, aber Pummeluff, das mit so etwas schon gerechnet hatte, wich dieser Attacke aus und konterte sofort mit einer Pfund-Attacke. Piepi war von diesem Angriff nicht sehr beeindruckt und startete seinen Gegenangriff mir einer schnellen Kombination von Duplexhieben. Doch Pummeluff schützte sich dagegen mit dem Härtner und reagierte seinerseits mit einer Folge von Duplexhieben...

Der Kampf ähnelte mehr einem Getobe durch das kleine Zimmer – mal griff der eine an, mal der andere. Aber keiner konnte die Oberhand gewinnen. Der Kampf hätte vermutlich noch ewig so weitergehen können, wenn da nicht ein besonderer Umstand eine schnelle Entscheidung herbeigeführt hätte: die Wirkung von Piepi's Gesang hörte auf. Schon begannen Ash, Misty, Tracy und Pikachu aufzuwachen – wenn sie Pummeluff helfen würden, hätte Piepi schon verloren.

Also hatte es nur noch eine Chance: es bereitete eine neue Gesang-Attacke vor. Es holte tief Luft und begann zu singen – und lieferte sich so Pummeluffs Angriff wehrlos aus. Pummeluff machte einen riskanten Sprung nach vorne, Beinchen voran und traf Piepi genau in die Seite. Dieses war aufPummeluffs Risikotackle überhaupt nicht vorbereitet und flog durch den Angriff durch die Luft und dann gegen das Fenster. Auch wenn die Scheiben des Fensters diesen Stoß aushielten – das Fensterschloss tat es nicht. Marode wie es war, sprang das Schloss auf, das Fenster öffnete sich und Piepi wurde aus dem Theater geschleudert. Sofort verschwand es in der Dunkelheit des draußen tosenden Sturmes, während das Fenster durch den Wind wieder zugeschlagen wurde.

Unsere Freunde, die in der Zwischenzeit ganz erwacht waren, wunderten sich über den seltsamen Ausgang des Kampfes. „Wow – was für ein Angriff.", sagte Ash und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Kommt, lasst uns in einen anderen Raum gehen und warten, bis das Unwetter vorüber ist.", sagte Misty und deutete auf das klappernde Fenster, dessen Schloss offensichtlich völlig zerstört wurde.

Nach zwei Stunden in der Eingangshalle hörte der Sturm endlich auf. Die drei Freunde öffneten vorsichtig die quietschende Eingangstür. Draußen war es unbeschreiblich: nichts deutete mehr auf dem Sturm hin. Die Wellen waren flach, der Wind nur eine sanfte Briese und keinerlei Wolken am Himmel – so als wäre die ganze Zeit schönes Wetter gewesen. „Los, lasst uns aufbrechen!", sagte Ash ungeduldig und fieberte schon seinem nächsten Sieg entgegen, „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Ash lief mit Pikachu hinunter zum Felsenstrand, während Misty und Tracy noch kurz zurückblieben. „Wo ist eigentlich Pummeluff?", fragte Tracy und hielt Ausschau nach dem scheuen Ballonpokémon. „Ist doch egal", meinte Misty, „aber ich frage mich wer dieses Theater auf diese verlassene Insel bebaut hat. Obwohl – das ist eigentlich auch unwichtig. Hey Ash – warte auf uns!" Die beiden liefen Ash hinterher – weg von dem geheimnisvollen Theater. Und mit jedem Schritt kamen sie ihrem nächsten Abenteuer immer näher.


End file.
